everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Brittany Orcades
Brittany "Tany" Orcades is the daughter of Naomi Orcades and Arthur Stonely and twin sister to Gwyneth "Velvet" Stonely. She would really love to receive her mother's destiny to be Morgause, but that card falls to her sister, leaving her with her father's destiny to become the head groom of the castle stables, and be a stand in for King Arthur should the real successor find themselves unable to do it. However, she isn't really supposed to talk about that part. Let's just say, to simplify things, she's a Rebel. Appearance Tany has her mother's fine reddish brown hair, worn long and wavy, with the exception of a braid encircling her head like a headband. She has her father's grey green eyes, and light tan skin, with a faint smattering of freckles all over her face. Tany is built like her mother, small boned, and short, but, and to her shame, she's not slim like her mother. She's a little on the chubby side, (but she's still not really fat) and usually wears loose clothing to cover it. Tany wears a sleeveless white top, a black belt with a silver buckle, and a blue skirt covered with silver sequins in fancy designs that explodes from the belt, and reaches just below her knees. She wears white tights, and blue velvet shoes. Personality She is very much a lady. She is big on manners, and poise and such. But that doesn't mean she's too polite not to point out someone else's shortcomings, usually Velvet's, in that manner. She's still polite about it, she just likes to laugh, ladylike of course, when she sees her sister's misguided attempts at being a proper aristocrat. Tany is very insecure. One time, one time, a few years ago, she heard someone call her "Lady Fattany," and it made her very upset. Her mother and her father, and her sister, and even her great aunt got involved in teaching that brat a lesson, but even though they tried to convince her that there was nothing wrong with her, the damage had been done, and now every comment about her weight makes her cry. She's easily frightened. Her family knows of her fear of heights, fire, loud noises, being forgotten, spiders, and other creepy crawlie things, but there's one fear they don't know of, and it's perhaps her biggest. Tany, destined to be the head groom, is terrified of horses. She doesn't want her family to know that, because her family absolutely loves horses, instead she makes them think she doesn't hang around them because she doesn't want to get dirty. Tany isn't very smart. She doesn't really pass her classes and when she does, its just barely. Its not like she doesn't apply herself, it's more like her mind doesn't really grasp things like that, She's really smart when it comes to manners and stuff like that, but ask her to solve algerbraic equations, and poor girl is clueless. TBC Friends Carla Stregone Tany may be a bit put off by Carla's crazy family or her spooky older brother, but Carla is the best friend she could ask for. Tany trusts her enough to tell her about her fears and Carla tries her best to reassure her that everything would be fine. It got to where Carla even trusted Tany enough to reveal what she thinks ''happened to her older brother but made her promise to keep it on the DL. Romance 'Cesare Pentola-Lorenzotti''' Tany absolutely adores him. He started helping her with her math and became her go to tutor. A lot of times, however, Tany and Cess just end up either building a blanket fort, one of them usually falling asleep on top of each other. The favorite thing that it escalates into is the pair having tickle fights. Tany usually wins, and she wonders if he lets her. Also Cess calls her Tanina, which means little Tany. Tany finds that adorable that he cares enough to give her a nickname and she squeals every time he says it. Family Mother: Naomi Orcades It was always up to the children which last name they wanted, their mother's, who kept her last name even after marrying, or their father's. And Brittany wanted her mother's because she wants to be like her. Tany positively adores her mother. She's just the kind of lady that she strives to be, with the exception of the mothering a motherless horse she had done by the time she was Brittany's age. Naomi dances with her daughter, usually playing the role of the gent, so Tany can practice ballroom dancing. And she loves it. Father: Arthur Stonely She does love the man, but since he spends his day with horses, she doesn't see much of him. She often makes him treats and tells him stories she thinks of, if only because she knows he will never laugh at her or be patronizing. If only his job didn't involve horses, then things would be perfect. Sister: Gwyneth "Velvet" Stonely They are complete opposites, but for the most part get along, unless Tany sneers at the horses. Velvet wants her destiny and Tany wants Velvet's, but they have been told countless times that trading is impossible. Velvet is very amusing, and sometimes keeps her from being too serious. But Tany doesn't tell Velvet about her fear of horses, because Velvet adores horses. Other than that, they share everything. Pet Kittykins was given to them by their great uncle for their sixth birthday and has always been more Tany's cat. The old cat hears quite a lot of stories, some true, some not, from Tany as she works, or tries to relax, with Kittykins asleep on her bed. Trivia * Brittany's full name is Brittany Laney Stonely-Orcades ** Brittany comes from her mother's cousin, Britta ** Laney comes from Lancey, her mother's other cousin ** While Tany got to pick her last name, on her birth certificate both names are hyphenated, Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Arthurian Legend Category:The Next Generation of Students